My Angel From Heaven
by imadynosaur
Summary: Angel Granger, cousin of Hermione Granger, is a sixteen year old transfer student from Beauxbatons. Her family moved back to England to be near their family, meaning Angel had to move to Hogwarts. After meeting the infamous Malfor, things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be a nice, warm day. Angel could tell this from the rays of sunshine beating down onto her angelic face.

Slowly, Angel lifted the silk covers off her petite frame and clambered over to her wardrobe. She grabbed some underwear and made her way over to the shower. Once she'd peeled off her black tank top and gray shorts, she carefully climbed into the shower, turning the hot water onto full power. She liked the hot water, as it helped her muscles relax, and she could have half hour's peace without having to worry about anything.

After washing her body and her long, chocolate brown hair, Angel climbed out of the shower wrapping her towel around herself. Once she'd brushed her teeth she dried herself off and quickly changed into her underwear and threw the towel in her wash bin.

"Angel! How long are you going to be? We have to go soon or we'll miss the train!" Angel's mum shouted from outside her bedroom door.

"I just need to get dressed and dry my hair and I'll be down!" Angel shouted back.

"Okay, be quick" Her mum replied.

Angel started rushing around her bedroom, plugging in her hairdryer and trying to find some clothes to wear. Eventually she settled with a rose patterned ruffle vest, light wash jeggings and some diamante stone sandals. Once she'd got dressed she quickly dried her hair and put it up in a loose pony tail.

Quickly shoving her iPod, brush, magazine, phone and purse into a bag, Angel ran down the stairs to find her father taking her trunk out of the door, followed by her mother carrying Pixie (her pet cat) in her carry cage to the car.

Today was Angel's first day at Hogwarts, however, Angel had just turned sixteen. She was transfering from Beauxbatons, as her parents had decided to move to England to be nearer to the rest of their family. Angel didn't mind this as she was getting tired of how stuck up the girls at Beauxbatons were. All they cared about were their appearance and getting boys. Angel didn't care for any of that. She was very much like her cousin Hermione, although a little less nerdier. Maybe she did like the attention from boys, but only a little bit. It was nice to be noticed once in a while.

Angel wasn't exactly a quiet person, she was actually quite loud, but when she didn't know someone, she didn't open up easily. It took a lot to earn her trust.

Although Angel was loud, and had a fair amount of friends, she wasn't exactly popular. Who knew that in just under a day, that would all change.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to King's Cross Train Station didn't take very long, ten minutes, give or take.

As soon as the car pulled into the station car park, Angel flew out the side of the car and round to the boot.

"Calm down Angel, you're not going to be late" chuckled Angel's father, Tim.

"I know Dad, but I'm just sooo excited!" Angel bounced up and down.

Her parents just laughed at the petite bouncing form of their sixteen year old daughter in front of them.

"Angel, go grab a trolley so we can put all your things on" instructed Angel's mother, Lacey.

"Sure thing!" Angel squeaked, running over to the shelter that contained many trolleys.

**Angel's POV.**

I raced towards the shelter holding all of the trolleys, eager to get one quickly so I could find Hermione and get a compartment on the train. As I grabbed one of the trollies, I didn't realise the blonde guy standing by the shelter also, because as I swung the trolley round to head back to my parents, I practically threw the trolley right at him.

"Oh gosh, I'm ever so sorry! Here, let me help you up!" I gushed, running over to the stranger.

He smiled and took my hand, slowly getting up. "My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy" he smiled, putting his hand back out to shake.

"My name's A-Angel" I stuttered, shaking his hand.

_Damn these gorgeous boys for making me stutter!_

He smirked, letting go of my hand_. _"See you around. Angel" he whispered, disappearing towards the station.

Still in a sense of shock, I headed back to my parents with the trolley.

"Who was that gentlemen then Angel?" Mum chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, his name's Draco Malfoy" I mumbled.

"Aww, well you'll have to watch out for him at school, he seems sweet" Dad said, taking the trolley from me.

"Yeah." was all I uttered. No more words seemed to want to leave my mouth. He was just so gorgeous!

Once my parents had put my trunk and Pixie's cage on the trolley, we made our way to find platform nine and three quarters.

Before we even reached the wall, I felt a pair of arms fly around my waist and pick me up.

"Angel!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Hermione!" I screamed, turning round once she'd put me down. "Oh I've missed you so much" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too cus!" Hermione giggled.

"So, where are these two goofballs you've been telling me about?" I asked, letting go of her.

"Hey! We're no goofballs!" I heard from behind Hermione.

There stood two boys, quite cute boys might I add, with their hands on their hips.

I laughed, Hermione joining in with me, at the sight set before us.

One of the boys had jet black hair, circle-framed glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"You must be Harry?" I asked, stepping forward holding my hand out to shake.

"I am" He smiled, picking up my hand and kissing it softly. I giggled. _Gee, he was a charmer. Quite my type too!_

"And you," I continued, stepping in front of the red-headed, freckle-covered boy, "Ronald?" I smiled. _Cute, but not really my type. _

"Y-Yeah that's me" He smiled, stuttering slightly. _Cute. _His face turned a slight shade of red as I shook his hand. _Bless._

"Well it's nice to meet you guys" I said, smiling.

"Angel! I hope you're going to say goodbye before you leave!" I heard my parents call out.

"Yes mum, dad, coming" I huffed, and everyone laughed.

"Now, be careful, don't do anything silly, and do well in the exams!" Mum said, pointing at me sternly.

"Mum, Hermione's my cousin, do you honestly think she'd let me do anything silly and not do well?" I laughed.

"Yes.. well, still. Behave!" She smiled.

"Will do Mum, love you" I said, hugging her.

"Love you too sweetheart" She smiled, hugging back.

"Hey! What about me? I feel left out now!" My dad said, giving me the puppy eyes while mum and I just laughed.

"Love you as well Dad" I laughed, hugging him.

"Love you too honey" He laughed, hugging back.

"See you soon guys!" I shouted, running back to Hermione and the guys with my trolley.

"Come on guys, lets go find a compartment" I squealed.

This year was certainly going to be fun!

Once we'd found an empty compartment and got seated, I ended up sitting next to Hermione and opposite Harry, with Ron sitting opposite Hermione.

"Hermione, do you know a guy called Draco Malfoy?" I asked, turning to face her. I'm not entirely sure why, but the atmosphere seemed to suddenly get very tense.

"Why are you asking?" Hermione asked, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Well, I knocked him over with my trolley by accident at the train station, and when I helped him up after apologising, he said 'See you around. Angel', smirked and walked off" I muttered, dreamily.

"Okay, Angel, let's get this straight. Okay?" Hermione said, knocking me out of my train of thought.

"Sure..." I mumbled, unsure of where this was going.

"Malfoy is an arse. Don't get involved with him, all he wants to do is get into girls pants and then dump them. He's a prick and if you get involved with him you'll only end up getting hurt. So please, for me, don't go near him?" Hermione gushed.

Wow. That was a .. shock? He didn't seem like that at all when I met him, he seemed like a gentlemen, even Mum agreed.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, and got my magazine out and started reading it. I heard Hermione and the guys sigh, so I decided to get my iPod out, I couldn't be bothered with this crap. Especially on my first day! Sure, Hermione was looking out for me, but I could look after myself. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Angel, we need to go change into our robes now" I heard, some time later. I turned round to see the boys already in their robes, and Hermione standing with her robes in her arms.

"Alright, let me just get them" I said, standing up to reach my trunk. I placed my magazine and iPod back in my handbag and then grabbed my robes.

"Lets go" I said, walking out of the compartment.

Truth was, I was still a little narked at Hermione for earlier. I'll do what I decide to do. I'm sixteen now, I can take a little heartbreak if it doesn't end well.

"Angel?" Hermione asked from my right side.

I sighed, "Yes?" walking towards the bathroom - yes I know, I have no idea where I'm going, following the signs you see.

"Why Malfoy?" She asked.

I turned to look at her. Her face was full of worry, care and confusion. I turned away feeling guilty.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just, when I helped him up, I felt sparks Hermione! And the way he looked at me... it just made me feel all weird, and I got butterflies! I've never felt like this!" I said, looking down, embarassed all of a sudden. I didn't want to have to admit this but hey, that's the affect Hermione has on people.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yup" I said, emphasising the 'p'.

"Wow. Well, I can't make your decisions for you, and you are a big girl now... so all I'm going to say, is be careful" She said, smiling slightly.

I hugged her tightly, "Thanks Hermione. I promise I'll be careful" I beamed.

"Don't forget, if he hurts you, I will kick his arse!" She said, looking at me sternly.

"Now isn't someone getting a little fiesty?" I said, winking.

We laughed and carried on our journey to the girl's bathroom.

Once we'd changed into our robes, we quickly made our way back to our compartment to find the boys stuffing they're faces with chocolate frogs.

"Wow, you boys eat fast, you're gonna get fat!" I laughed, Hermione laughing with me.

"Shh we're hungry!" Ron mumbled, mouth full with food.

Everyone laughed at Ron whilst he's ears turned a bright shade of pink.

"How long we got left?" I asked no one in particular.

"Not too long, about ten minutes" Harry said, smiling.

This was the first time Harry had spoken, and when I looked over him a wierd sensation came over me. What was happening?

I smiled back and shrunk in my seat, closing my eyes.

_What was going on? I liked Draco didn't I? So why did I get that wierd sensation come over me when I looked at Harry? Ugh, boys. Why do they mess my head up like this?_

"You okay Angel?" Hermione asked, touching my shoulder slightly.

I opened my eyes to see three concerned faces looking my way.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Well when you closed your eyes you started muttering under your breath and you looked like something was bugging you" Harry explained, smiling that brilliant smile of his, although still looking concerned. No. Not brilliant. Just a smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, no need to worry about me" I said, faking a smile. I turned towards the window and watched as the scenery flew past.

Before I knew it, the train had stopped. Everyone started piling out of their compartments and onto the platform and when Hermione, Harry and Ron followed suit, I quickly scurried along behind them.

Once I'd stepped onto the platform I took a look at the castle for the first time, it was huge! It was bigger than huge, it was the biggest castle I'd seen ever!

"Angel! You need to go to Hagrid. You need to go with the first years to be sorted" Hermione said, pointing towards a giant standing the other side of the platform.

"Okay, see you guys later" I said smiling.

I quickly made my way over to the so-called 'Hagrid'.

"You mus' be Angel!" The giant boomed.

"Uh, yeah that's me." I said, looking up.

"Welcome" He said, smiling.

"Thanks" I said, smiling back.

"Righ' first years follow me!" He boomed.

I presumed this meant me to as Hermione told me to follow him. We all got told to get into boats that were sitting on a lake leading up to the castle.

I ended up sitting with two dark-haired girls that didn't say one word at all on the journey to the school. Once we'd reached the other side of the lake, everyone got out of the boats and Hagrid lead us to the front of the castle. The two doors opened, and there stood a very old, stern woman.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Please, stand over by these doors while we get ready for you" She said, walking through the doors and closing them. Everyone stood in pairs in front of the two, very large, doors.

_I wonder what house I was going to be sorted in to. I wanted to be with Draco but I wasn't sure what house he was and I also wanted to be with Hermione._

**Draco Malfoy POV**

_I just can't stop thinking of that girl. Angel, that was her name. She sure looked like one too. Long, dark chocolate brown hair fell down to past her shoulders. She had brown eyes that sparkled and her skin looked so soft. _Stop it Draco! You've only met this girl once! Don't let her have this affect on you!

I sat down at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to be sorted. This year was going to be another boring year.

Suddenly, the doors opened and in poured the first years. There, at the back, was Angel, just as beautiful as she was when I last saw her. What was she doing here? Of course! She must have been getting a trolley to put her trunk on at the station! I wonder what house she'd be in. I hope she'd be in Slytherin. As the first years reached the front, McGonagall stood behind the sorting hat and pulled out a piece of parchment. This was it.

**Angel Granger POV**

This was it. I was about to find out what house I was going to be in. If I was sorted into Gryffindor I'd be with Hermione and the guys. Still didn't know what house Draco was in. I scanned the hall for him while I was waiting for my name to be called. I saw a flash of blonde hair when McGonagall pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Granger, Angel!"

I quickly hurried towards the stool to await my house.

**Draco Malfoy POV**

Granger? She's a Granger? This can't be happening. She can't be related to that .. that filthy mudblood!

**Angel Granger POV**

"Well.. very smart, shy at first impressions but very protective of those you love. Hmm.. there's something mysterious about you, you're no Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, too sneaky for Gryffindor. Looks like it's... Slytherin!" The hat shouted. I stood up, shaking slightly, and headed towards the green and silver decorated table.

As I reached the head of the table, I looked around for anybody I knew. No such luck. I headed down to where all the sixth years were seated and went to sit down when I heard my name being called.

"Granger! Come over here!" I looked around and saw a dark boy waving at me. I walked over, unsure of why he was calling me by my last name.

When I reached the boy, he patted a space on the bench next to him, I assumed to tell me to sit down. I carefully sat down and looked at the boy.

"At last, we finally got a pretty girl in our year" The boy said, smiling.

I laughed, was this his idea of a pick up line?

"Uh, thanks?" I asked, laughing slightly. He chuckled, no one around us was paying much attention, they were all watching the rest of the first years being sorted.

"The name's Zabini, Blaise Zabini" he smiled. This guy was sweet, I think we could be good friends.

"Granger, Angel Granger" I smiled, holding my hand out for him to shake.

He did the unexpected and took hold of my hand, kissing it gently. This made me blush intensely, and chuckle nervously.

"Are you related to Hermione?" He asked, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, she's my cousin.. why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, don't tell anyone in Slytherin 'cause we're not meant to associate with the Gryffindors, but I've had a crush on her for a long time, and I was wondering-" He started.

"If I could hook you guys up?" I chuckled.

"Yeah" He said, chuckling nervousling.

"Sure thing," I smiled, "Well, I can try at least" I smiled.

He smiled back and we looked up at Dumbledore, waiting for the speech.


End file.
